Keno is a game in which a player selects numbers from a grid of eighty squares, with each square numbered from one to eighty in sequence. The player first determines how many numbers (or “spots”) to select. A player picks generally 1-10 numbers (or “spots”), the number of spots selected determines the payout odds. There are variations of Keno i.e. “Tatts keno” plays with a grid of 70 variables, and some casinos allow a player to pick up to 20 spots.
The conventional art in Keno has different ways of selecting the spots. In a “way bet” a player picks a combination of spots. Many times in way-keno, groups of numbers are separated by lines or circles. The groups are then combined together to make individual tickets for all the ways that a player wishes to play. Another method of selecting numbers is “Pattern Keno” U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,911, 1998, Margolin teaches a method of selecting numbers by selecting shapes; there are no rules within that are unique to Keno.
The exemplary embodiments of the invention provide alternative ways to traditional Keno that are simple for a player to understand and can be played in conjunction with the Keno system in order to keep players excited within game play.
A player gets upset when they are watching Keno and are not matching many variables. An exemplary embodiment of the invention gives a player a means to win if only a minority of the players' variables match the gaming operator's variables.
Launching new games call for costly investments by the gaming operator and if it fails much is lost. An exemplary embodiment of the invention saves the gaming operator money in start-up and marketing costs by creating games to be played within the Keno System to reduce the costs of launching and operating a separate game.